


Tumblr Pornlet 39: Full

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Body Appreciation, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Grown Up Lovelies, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh So SHort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Thicker Derek Hale, not age play, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek is thicker now, all over.





	Tumblr Pornlet 39: Full

Derek is thicker now, all over. Stiles could never, would never, say that he didn’t appreciate the way Derek has filled out over the years.

His shape, muscular and solid, is obvious in the way he walks and dresses, it’s easily apparent to anyone who sees him in a t-shirt and shorts, or even a jacket and tie.

It’s most obvious when he’s like this, though, naked and waiting with cock not full but definitely getting there. His hands are behind his back and his eyes are on the floor. He smells of the shower and looks to have freshly trimmed the rough on his face.

It’s always, always a sight to see. Stiles may not get hard at the drop of a hat anymore, but it won’t be too long.

“I’m so fucking lucky to have you, Baby Boy.”

Derek hasn’t looked up yet: tonight, apparently, he needs Stiles to take complete control.

Derek’s lashes flutter when Stiles cups his cheek and pulls his chin up and kisses him hard. He feels Derek’s five-day stubble rasping against his skin and decides that he really, really wants to sit on Derek’s face.

“I need a shower, Baby. When I come back, I want you on your back on the bed, playing with your balls. I want them nice and full and ready for when I suck you off later.”

Derek breathes out a sigh of relief. “Yes. Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/168463390961/derek-is-thicker-now-all-over-stiles-could) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/). NSFW.


End file.
